


Bite Marks (a poem)

by Coeurire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You Tell Me This But I Simply Feel Like A Fool<br/>When I Apply Color To Your Lips<br/>And Never Kiss Them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Marks (a poem)

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny poemfic that just came to me. probably i'll take it down and edit it honestly but i wanted some feedback. "bed" is used instead of "recuperacoon" for poetic reasons okie

My Bed  
Cannot Help But Feel Empty   
Without You In It  
So Every Night  
I Watch The Ceiling Until I Cannot Stay Awake  
My Hand Resting In The Space Where You Had Been  
Feeling For Places Where You Might Have Left A Hair  
A Drop Of Sweat  
I Cannot Wash My Sheets

I Would Never Tell You Such A Thing

You Tell Me I Am Yours   
Your Best And Dearest

Friend

You Tell Me This But I Simply Feel Like A Fool  
When I Apply Color To Your Lips  
And Never Kiss Them

I Told You I Would Fit Eight Thousand Thousand Dresses To Your Perfect Form  
But It Is Tiring  
To Fill My Arms With You  
And Be Forced To Leave Bite Marks On My Tongue


End file.
